Love, Hatred and Friendship
by Sirius-James-Remus
Summary: James Potter has been in love with a girl named Lily Evans for quite some time now and has been asking her out ever since...but there seems to be a problem. Is it his attitude? His arrogant self? Or is it something else? JPLE XD
1. Chapter 1:A New Person

"**Love, Hatred, and Friendship…"**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT**__ own Harry Potter or the characters in this fic...J.K Rowling owns them..._

_And I just wanted to say...that this is my first fic...so...please forgive any grammatical errors in it..._

**Chapter 1: A New Person…**

"Jaaammeeesss…"

"Bloody hell?!" groaned James. He shifted in his bed and pulled the sheets over his head.

"PRONGS!!!" Sirius called out.

When he didn't answer, Sirius looked around the room. His eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face. He saw a glass of water just beside Remus' bed.

He picked it up and looked at his best friend. Whose grip on the blanket had weakened. Sirius carefully lowered the blanket and tipped the glass of water, causing the water to spill on James' face. "pfft! Pfft! (cough, cough)"

James was so shocked that he fell of his bed which caused Sirius to keel over in laughter. James looked at Sirius. "What the bloody hell did you do that for, huh?!" James shouted. He reached out for his wand which was on his bed side table. He pointed it at Sirius who was still laughing like a Maniac. Sirius looked at him, intending to see if he had done something 'cause…knowing James…he should've been shouting. Sirius noticed that James was pointing his wand at him. Sirius eyed it warily. He looked at James' wand and then at his…which was on his bed side table…a few meters away. "W-what are you gonna do with that?" he asked. "Why'd you wet me?" he countered. "Well…because you said that you were going to ask Lily out weren't you?" James opened his mouth to retaliate but Sirius continued. "Remus and Wormtail woke up extra early just to keep watch on Lily and wake you before she goes out of the Common Room." James slowly nodded. "And?" he asked, worriedly. "She's downstairs…finishing her homework on the couch in front of the fire." James stood up and changed his clothes, he combed his hair and hurried down. He saw Lily and slowed down. He put on his winning smile and walked over to her. "Good Morning! Lily!" he said in his most charming voice. Lily must've recognized the voice because she nearly broke the quill on her hand.

"James Potter." Lily said without looking at him. "How are you, Lily? Studying again, I see…" James said looking at her.

"I'm fine…" she replied, still not looking at him. "Before you came…" she added in an undertone.

"Anyways...umm…we've got a trip to Hogsmeade next weekend…so I was thinking that maybe we could go together…like on a date?" James asked her nervously. "Meaning you're asking me out on a date?" Lily said looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Yeah!" James shouted, glad to know that she wasn't yelling at him. 'hmm…he combed his hair…and he kinda looks cute now…Well…if he stops picking on Severus…and stop messing up his hair to look like he's just gotten of his broom, stops hexing ANYONE who annoys him, and stops…causing trouble…hmmm…I'll have to test him….since its two days till Saturday…' she thought. She considered him for a moment then gathered her stuff without answering James' question. She stood up and left. James frowned and was about to speak…but found that he was too disappointed to speak right now…He hung his head, his messy hair covering his face. Lily looked back at James and blinked. She wasn't intending to hurt him. "James..." James slowly looked up. He saw Lily looking at him. She was smiling sincerely. 'Is she going to say yes?' he thought.

"We'll see about that date…ok? I'll let you know on Friday…" then she walked away, this time she didn't look back. James' jaw dropped. His mouth opened and closed several times, making him look like he was chewing something in a rather impolite manner. Then suddenly there was a loud shout that came from the Boys' Dorm. But James didn't mind it, he was reviewing all Lily had said about "their date" in his head. '_We'll see about that date…ok? I'll let you know on Friday… We'll see about that date…ok? I'll let you know on Friday… We'll see about that date…ok? I'll let you know on Friday…_' these words kept on repeating in his mind as flashes of Lily smiling at him crossed his mind. Then, he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "Hey, Lover boy! What did she say?" Sirius asked walking to him with a smirk etched across his handsome features. "We'll see about that date…ok? I'll let you know on Friday…" James whispered. "Well… its better than a "NO" right?" Sirius said, reaching out to mess up James' hair. But from out of nowhere, James dodged Sirius hand without even looking at him. "Don't mess up my hair…"

Sirius blinked and shook his head. "Tsk, Tsk. You're going mental, mate."

"No, I'm not…" James said looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Sirius…" Sirius turned around and saw Remus looking like he just came out of the shower but he was wearing his robes. Sirius smiled at him. "Yes? Moony?" He asked innocently. "You are so dead!!!" Remus said taking out his wand and pointing it at Sirius. Sirius eyed it warily. This was the second time this morning that someone pointed their wand at him. "Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius' arms snapped to the sides of his body and his legs snapped together. Sirius looked at Remus with surpise. "Sorry Sirius…but you're being totally annoying…James is trying to think about what he'll do when Lily doesn't say yes…oh, and because you wet my stuff…I understand if you wanted to wet me but…MY STUFF!!! Plus, you even wet my HOMEWORK!!!" Remus said, shaking with anger. James was finally able to turn his head around completely and blinked when he saw Sirius on the floor…bound by the Full-Body-Bind curse.

He smiled broadly and laughed. But soon stopped and turned to the fire. Remus went over to him and sat on the floor, just right in front of James. "So…What did she say?" he asked. James told him everything and from time to time he glanced at the portrait hole. "So…you're worried she'll say no?" Remus said, more to himself than to James. James nodded. "Why don't you try being nice to everyone you see? especially Snape? Remember there are rumors that they are best friends…we don't know if it's true or not but…isn't she always trying to stand up for Snape?" James opened his mouth to retaliate but Remus put up a hand, signaling for him to be quiet. "AND you should stop trying to show off…there's a Quidditch match tomorrow right? You should stop messing up your hair too…as she said…_'you are just an arrogant bullying toerag Potter…showing of with that stupid snitch, messing up your hair to look like you've just gotten of your broomstick, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can…I'm surprised your broom can get off the ground with that fat head on it…_' '"

James blinked. "Wasn't that from when we were fifth year? Right after our Charms O.W.L.?"

Remus shrugged. "Yeah…it was...and so?"

"That was the time when Sirius-"he glanced at Sirius who was listening to their every word. "-and I were hexing him…and it was also the time when-" he gritted his teeth. "he called Lily…a-a-"he swallowed."-m-mudblood…" Shivers ran down his spine.

"Yeah…glad to see you still remember that!" Remus exclaimed.

James raised his eyebrows.

"Anyways…you have to change that attitude of yours…I'm sure she'll like you that way…"

James gulped. "I dunno… Snive-" Remus glared at him. "erm… fine. S-Snape… Happy? I can't do that…Its like becoming friends with him."

He shook his head and looked at James, clearly disappointed. "If you don't wanna get Lily…" he said standing up and starting to walk away. James immediately stood up.

"No!" Remus looked back at him, James had his head hung. "I-I'll do it."

Remus smiled and walked to him, placed his hand on James' shoulder and said, "I know you can!"

James smiled weakly and nodded. He sat back on the chair and immediately stood up.

"What?!" Remus exclaimed. "What is it?!"

James looked at his watch. "We're going to be late for class if we don't go now! I can't be late if I want to sit beside Lily!"

"WHAT!?!" Remus ran up to the boys' dorm to get his bag.

"Hey wait, Moony!!!"

Sirius was trying to shout but couldn't, after all a Full-Body-Bind curse never fails. James ignored him and ran up too. He met Remus at the door, with Peter at his wake. "Don't forget about SIRIUS!!!" he shouted at Remus. "I know! I know! I got his stuff! Peter got yours!" Remus replied, he too, was shouting. "Thanks, Wormtail!" They all ran down the stairs and Remus ran over to Sirius. He flicked his wand and Sirius' body relaxed.

"Thanks for remembering!" Sirius said, sarcastically.

"C'mon! We haven't got time for arguments!" James shouted from the portrait hole. "Even though a good argument would make my day!"

Sirius pushed him through the portrait hole by accident and James fell out. "Bloody hell, Padfoot!" He looked at Sirius who was right behind him.

"Are you trying to kill me!?!"

"Sorry, Prongs!" Sirius apologized.

He helped James stand up and they ran down the stairs.

"oh no…The stairs are changing again! C'mon lets jump!" Sirius said.

The four marauders jumped and reached the sixth floor.

"Two more floors till the short cut to potions class!" James said, consulting the Marauders map.

They went to a portrait and pushed it open. It was like a gigantic slide that led to the dungeons. The four of them jumped in. First was James, followed by Sirius, Remus and Peter. They fell with an "oof!" and wrestled their robes which were now tangled. After a while they had finally broke free of their robes.

"Phew! We were nearly late there…" Remus said, gasping for breath.

"Good thing for that secret passage…or we would've missed the lesson…" Peter sighed.

They walked out of the deserted classroom and walked to the Potions classroom which was just outside of the room they were in.

They opened the door and were greeted by a number of noisy students. The students' laughter filled the room.

The marauders looked around and James spotted Snape.

SNAPE. James' eyes narrowed and he fought the urge to go over to him and hex him.

"James!"

James recognized the voice and spun around. Lily was waving at him and was pointing at the vacant seat next to her. His face lit up and he went to Lily.

"Woah…He didn't mess his hair…" Peter whispered. He looked at James free hand and saw it twitch. "Hey! His hand twitched!"

Remus, Sirius and Peter laughed. They took the seat behind Alice…who was Lily's best friend.

And right beside her was Frank Longbottom. "Sooo….Frank…" Sirius placed his hand on Frank's shoulder. "How's your relationship with Alice? Hmmm?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Frank.

Frank raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "Nosy as usual, I see…" Frank replied.

And Sirius grinned. "Well?" Sirius asked, as Frank turned his back to face Alice and start a conversation with her. "Mind your own business, Sirius…"

Sirius scowled and sat down on his chair with his arms folded across his chest. "Hmph! After everything I did for you!"

Frank turned to face him again. "You've done nothing but to get me in trouble, Sirius…" Sirius grinned. "By the way…did you notice James and Lily? They're acting…very…strange today…" Frank said, looking at them. "Oh, it's nothing…they must've realized something…" Remus said, taking out his things for Potions. "Remus?" asked Alice, turning around to face him. "Yes, Alice?" Remus replied, thoughtfully. "Lily told me that James asked her out…again…" she said.

Remus blinked and smiled. He looked at James who was talking with Lily. "Yeah…they make a good couple together don't you think?"

Alice nodded.

* * *

"James…Did you study your lessons?" Lily asked him tentatively. 

"Yup…I did! I couldn't let you fail, right?" James said lovingly. Lily looked at the dungeon door. "WHERE IS HE!?! Professor Slughorn isn't usually late isn't he? I think this is his first time…"

"Must've woken up late…" James said, taking out his book and started reading it. Lily looked at him suspiciously.

"Is something wrong with you? You don't usually study in class… Are you sick or something?" she placed her hand on James' forehead then on hers.

"You're not hot….strange… I thought you must be sick…." She shrugged and turned back to talk to Alice. "What do you think happened to Professor Slughorn?"

"I dunno, Lily…He must've-"Then, the door suddenly, opened revealing a very tired Slughorn.

"Good Morning Class…" He strode to the front of the class and smiled. "We are going to be talking about Potion ingredients."

Everyone took out their books and quills, then, turned to face Slughorn.

"Okay…Can anyone tell me what a bezoar is?" Lily's hand shot up into the air as usual. "Yes, Ms. Evans?"

"A bezoar is a small, shrivelled, kidney-shaped stone taken from the stomach of a goat. The name derives from the Persian word pâdzahr, which literally means 'protection from poison.' Bezoars are used by wizards as an antidote for most poisons." Lily explained, looking very proud of herself as usual.

"Very good, Ms. Evans! Well spoken! Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn shouted. "How about a...lets see…?" He glanced at Lily and smiled to himself, thinking that no one would notice. 'Idiot never changes…' Sirius thought, raising his eyebrows. "How about… Acromantula Venom?" Lily's hand shot up into the air once more, but this time she wasn't the only one. Slughorn looked surprised, it was the first time he raised his hand in Potions class. Lily looked perplexed. Slughorn would usually call her right away…he always predicted who was going to answer…and it was quite easy, seeing as the only one who would always answer was Lily. She followed Slughorn's gaze and saw that it ended on her seatmate…James.


	2. Chapter 2:Better Than I Thought

"**Love, Hatred, and Friendship…"**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT**__ own Harry Potter or the characters in this fic...J.K Rowling owns them..._

_And I just wanted to say...that this is my first fic...soo...please forgive any grammatical errors in it..._

**Chapter 2: Better than I thought…**

James.

"Well, Well…It seems Mr. Potter knows the answer…yes, Mr. Potter?" Slughorn said cheekily. But James didn't mind, he just smirked.

"The use of Acromantula venom in potions remains unknown. Venom is almost impossible to procure from a living Acromantula."

Lily beamed. 'This seems too weird…Am I dreaming? Did he just answer Slughorn's question without a single JOKE?!' but then a thought suddenly occurred to her. 'Wait a minute! That was my answer too!' she looked at James. "Very good, Mr. Potter! Another Twenty points to Gryffindor! It seems that you've finally realized that school is more important than fooling around haven't you?" Slughorn said, with a slight chuckle. James just smiled back at him.

Then, he noticed Lily staring at him. Lily's thoughts might've shown on her face because James whispered in her ear, "Don't be TOO surprised, Lily… after all…I learned from the BEST…" then he turned to face Slughorn, but not before smiling at her.

* * *

_At Defense Against the Dark Arts…_

The marauders entered the room, and took their usual seats. James spotted Lily and saw that the seat next to her was vacant again.

"Padfoot… I'm seating beside Lily, ok?" James whispered. Sirius grinned, gave him the thumbs-up. James chuckled and shook his head. He was about to leave when someone pulled his robes. "James…" He turned around and saw Remus smiling at him.

"I'm glad to see that you've changed, Prongs…Even if it is a bit…"

James grinned at him and said, "Evans is sure to go out with me now!"

Remus laughed and watched as James headed over to where Lily was sitting. Lily was reviewing her notes when someone tapped softly on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lily…Does someone sit here?"

She turned around. "James! Oh…umm…Severus got this seat…the one behind me is vacant though…"

James blinked and seemed to be pondering over on what he would say next. Lily looked at him suspiciously.

But James noticed and immediately put a fake smile on his face.

"No problem! I'll just take that seat! Snape can take that one instead…" he sat down on the seat behind her.

Lily looked at him worriedly, but James just smiled.

A few minutes later…Snape arrived carrying 1 book about the _DARK ARTS_…and 2 about Potions.

"Sev! That's a book about the _Dark Arts_, isn't it?" asked Lily, surprised. It was obvious by the name on the side, but maybe she thought that he had gotten a wrong book.

"Yes, it's about the _Dark Arts_, Lily…I got it from Avery…did you know that his Dad ----"he began but Lily looked away angrily, her arms neatly folded on her chest. "I told you I don't like the people you hang around with remember? Plus, _I hate the DARK ARTS!_ " she yelled, dropping her fist forcefully on the table and facing back to him. Snape jumped back, causing him to drop his books in shock. Everyone in class was now looking at Lily then to Snape then at James.

James noticed this of course. 'They must be expecting me to stand up for Lily, and hex Snape.' He placed his elbows on the desk, and his hands were folded together, he placed his head on top of his hands and sighed deeply. His eyes lingered over Lily for a second before he cleared his throat loudly.

Everyone's gaze turned to James and they watched as he stood up. "Snape, Snape, Snape…don't you already know that Lily _hates _the dark arts?" he asked.

"Mind your own business, Potter!" Lily said sternly.

"No, I won't…I, too have a right to have a say in this… seeing as I _hate _the dark arts too…" he replied, coolly.

Snape glared at him, and fingered the handle of his wand. James smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"So, Snape …_The Dark Arts… _I won't be hexing you so you can relax… I advise you to give it back to Avery… Remember, Dumbledore's against _Dark Arts_… I swear you'll be seeing the last of that book if he finds out." James said, with a smirk.

"Potter… have you gone soft overnight? Judging by how you're acting, I'd say you're just afraid of something!" Snape sneered.

James raised his eyebrows.

Lily stood up, looking at them both.

James' looked at Snape for a while longer and shrugged. He sat back down, and ran a hand through his hair…trying to flatten it. He straightened his glasses and folded his arms neatly on his chest. Lily looked at him shocked that he didn't do or SAY anything else.

Lily smiled at him. And James smiled back.

* * *

"Nice going Prongs! You're better at this than I thought!" Remus said, laughing at how James reacted towards Snape. 

"Better? He's great!" Sirius said, placing his arms around James' shoulder. He too was laughing.

"JAMES!!!"

They stopped and turned around. Lily was jogging to catch up to them. James beamed. "Lily!"

"James…" Lily said, slightly out of breath. "Could I speak to you?" she looked at the other 3 marauders nervously. "Alone?"

"Anything you'll say to Prongsie here… you can say to us…" Sirius said simply.

Lily looked at them uncertainly and then said desperately to James, "Please?"

James looked at his friends. He nodded seriously, signaling for them to leave.

Sirius pouted and folded his arms on his chest. But Remus looked at Peter and caught his eye. The two of them nodded and took Sirius by the arms and pulled him away. "HEY! LEMME GO! C'mon guys!" Sirius whined. He put on his famous puppy dog pout, but to his disappointment it didn't work on Remus or Peter.

James and Lily watched as Remus and Peter pulled Sirius away.

"James…"

He looked at Lily thoughtfully. "Yes?'

She hesitated but got through in the end.

"Let's-Let's walk outside…It's a wonderful day!"

The two walked out into the grounds and headed towards the Black Lake. James sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the wind on his face.

Lily looked at him and blushed. 'Wow…I never thought he was THIS attractive!'

James turned to her. He was smiling at her; and it wasn't the usual smirk or grin or whatever... this time it was sincere…a sincere smile that would make anyone melt. "What did you want to tell me?"

This surprised Lily out of her own little world. "huh?"

"What did you want to tell me? Lily?" he asked again, his tone of voice was deep and obviously said that he wasn't annoyed.

"A-About that date…." She whispered, not looking at him. She seemed to prefer looking at the lake, than at him.

"Yes?" he asked. 'Bloody hell…is she _finally_ going to say yes?' he thought.

"Well…I've thought about it and decided that…I should at least give you a chance…"

"REALLY?!" James shouted. His heart was racing now.

"Y-yes…" she said as a blush rose up to her cheeks.

James' emotions seemed to overcome him. He took Lily in his arms and hoisted her up in the air… they turned around and around and around.

"WOOHOO!!! Thank you, Lily!"

Lily giggled at James' reaction. He lowered her slowly and he kissed her full on the lips.

Lily's eyes grew larger and she blushed again.

James' broke the kiss after a few seconds. Lily seemed lost for words.

"I-uh, Sorry, Lily…I guess I couldn't control my emotions... again." he said, scratching his head.

"uh… n-no…I-it's o-ok…r-really…I-I was j-just shocked…is all.." She stuttered.

James smiled apologetically and Lily just giggled.

* * *

Snape was heading out of the castle to his usual spot right beside the Black Lake, but he spotted the girl he loved and the boy he loathed. 

Lily was speaking and James was listening to her carefully. He quickly went behind the closest tree to the two. His heart was racing now…it was beating faster than usual… He looked down and touched the spot where the heart was said to be located and swallowed.

"A-About that date…." She whispered. Snape looked up quickly and saw that she was looking at the lake…and not at James.

"Yes?" James replied.

'What is she going to say? Probably a "NO" …as usual…but…she seems nervous…I've never seen her act like this…' Snape thought worriedly.

"Well…I've thought about it and decided that…I should at least give you a chance…"

"REALLY?!" James shouted.

Snape shook his head. 'No…no…I-I can't believe it…she's giving Potter a c-chance?'

His mouth opened and closed it repeatedly. He seemed unable to utter the words in his mind.

He watched as Potter lifted Lily in the air and kissed her.

His heart was aching now… he couldn't take it anymore…it hurt too much. He turned around to leave… but looked back at the two…

He ran away…away from the girl he had learned to love so much…away from the idiot who always made fun of him…the arrogant idiot…Potter.

Snape ran...ran as fast as his legs could take him, trying to block out the images of Lily flashing in his mind. Tears started to well up in his eyes but he blinked it back. Not wanting to show anyone his weakness...

He had never told anyone that he was in love with Lily Evans. He knew that they were two very different people. From two different houses…houses that never got along with each other...Even Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin didn't get along!

He remembered the days when they were together…they used to be the _best of friends_ until that day he accidentally called her a 'mudblood'.

It was right after that Charms O.W.L examination. He ran up to the owlery and to his surprise no one was there. He walked to the nearest window and looked out. You could see the Black Lake clearly from here. He saw that Potter and Lily were no longer there.

He opened his mouth as tears trickled down his cheeks and whispered, "_Lily…_"

* * *

James and Lily walked back to the common room. They saw Sirius, Remus and Peter at their usual position on the couch in front of the fire. Remus was helping Peter with their Transfiguration homework, while Sirius had his feet on the table and his arms were spread on the headrest…and he was staring at the fire… his expression was vacant... 

James looked at Lily who quietly giggled… she seemed to be thinking the exact same thing as him.

He cleared his throat loudly and watched as Remus, Peter and Sirius jump up in shock.

James was laughing his head off and Lily was smiling.

"You should've seen the look on your faces!" James said, unable to control himself.

"JAMES!" Remus yelled, his eyes were slits. James turned look at him. From their years together…They learned to never make Remus angry…especially when he's doing his homework. "Y-Yes… Moony?" James stuttered.

"I have to start all over again!" he was shaking. "That was one parchment, One FULL parchment on how to transfigure two or more things _at the same time!_"

James was backing away now, thinking of a way to get out of the trouble he placed himself in.

"I'll make up for it, Moony!"

"That's what you said last time!" he screamed, he took out his wand and pointed it at James.

Sirius, Peter and Lily were watching the scene right in front of them with fear.

Was the great James Potter going to get hexed by none other than one of his best friends, Remus Lupin?

Remus was closing in on James and was about to hex him when someone spoke.

"That's quite enough, Remus!"

They all turned to where the voice had come from and saw that it was Lily who spoke. She had both hands on her hips.

"He can rewrite that essay for you… it's that simple." Lily muttered.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter couldn't believe what they were hearing.

'Is Lily standing up for him?' thought Sirius.

'This is weird…' thought Peter.

'It's all going according to plan… I think Lily's fallen for James.' Remus thought. On the outside he looked angry… but on the inside he was jumping for joy.

Remus considered her for a moment and then he sighed. "Alright then…" he took one glance at James and then turned his back on him. But not before giving him a grin. James immediately understood and he smiled to himself.

"Anyways…let's go down to the great hall… I'm starving!" Sirius said, standing up and stretching.

"Good idea, Sirius…" Peter said, worriedly.

* * *

_After Dinner…and back at the common room…_

"Goodnight, James…Remus…Sirius…Peter…" Lily said before entering the girls'' dorm.

"Goodnight, Sweet dreams…Lily…" James said, dreamily.

They went inside their respective dorms and when the doors were closed... Remus, Sirius and Peter all rounded on James.

And they started bombarding him with questions.

"So! What did she say? Hmm?" Peter asked.

"What about that date?" Sirius asked too.

"You seem to be getting along now…" Remus muttered.

"We…umm…she said she'd give me a chance…and I was sorta …happy about that and all so…I… erm… k-kissed…h-her…" James stuttered.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all grinned mischievously.

"It was _better than I thought _it would be…" Remus said more to himself than to the three…

* * *

A/N: 

I really love this chapter!!!! XD

Anyways…Flaming is welcome…but please take it easy on me…it is my first fic…


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch and Sirius

"**Love, Hatred, and Friendship…"**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT**__ own Harry Potter or the characters in this fic...J.K Rowling owns them..._

_And I just wanted to say...that this is my first fic...so...please forgive any grammatical errors in it..._

**Chapter 3: Quidditch and Sirius…**

The next day, Lily started "excusing" James a lot of times for some reason. James barely had time for his 3 best friends now…but he said that he would make up for it.

But Sirius had actually said that it was ok…and that he was really happy for him.

"After all these years…she finally comes around…She was quite a handful…" Sirius said, with a grin.

"Yeah…and it was worth it!" Remus said, patting James on the back.

"And think about it…if you two stay together for…lets say…a few years….there's the possibility of you two getting married…" Sirius said, as though it was a throw away question of no importance.

James, Remus and Peter stared at Sirius with wide eyes and open mouths.

It took a while for James to register in his mind what Sirius had said. It seemed unable to pass through the barrier in his head.

"W-What did you _say_?" Remus asked, he was too speechless to make his sentence longer.

"I said… '_And think about it! If you two stay together for…lets say…a few years, there's the possibility of you two getting married_!' " Sirius shouted in their ears.

"Hey! Calm yourself down, Padfoot!" James said, rubbing his ears. "You don't have to shout it in our ears!"

"My ears hurt…"Peter whined. He too was rubbing his ears.

* * *

The 4 marauders headed for the Great hall for their breakfast…James and Sirius needed lots of energy for the Quidditch match later. 

James who played seeker, needed to eat lots of _carrots_ as Remus said. "For better vision! I thought that would've been obvious!"

While Sirius, who played beater needed to eat lots of vegetables and such…so as to hit the bludger in the right direction and not at his teammates.

"James, Sirius…You need all the strength you've got! Do you want to win or not?!" Remus asked them.

"Of course we want to win!" Sirius and James said together, incredulously.

"Then **EAT**!" shouted Remus, shoving two plates full of healthy, nutritious food at James and Sirius right in front of James and Sirius

Sirius and James' jaw dropped.

Sirius turned to James. " Pinch me, Prongs…"

"Good idea!"

Remus rolled his eyes and watched with amusement as James promptly pinched Sirius and himself as well.

"Owww!" Sirius and James screamed.

"Are you guys, ok?" Peter asked worriedly. But before they could respond Remus spoke.

"Tsk, Tsk… Eat while you've still got the chance…" he said, before standing up and walking away.

Sirius, James and Peter watched as Remus walked away.

"Did he just 'tsk' us?" James asked, incredulously.

"Yup…he did…" Peter said, sadly.

Sirius and James turned to look at their plates…they stared at it as though it were the insides of a human…or something much worse…much, **MUCH** worse.

"Hi James, Sirius, Peter!" someone greeted them from behind. They turned around and saw that it was…_Lily_.

James' face brightened up as he saw the love of his life, the wonderful Lily Evans.

"Lily! Good Morning!" James said, as he moved right…giving her some space to sit.

"Good Morning!" she said, giggling. "Today's your match, isn't it?"

"Yes…and…I'm… uh... hoping that I'll see you there?" he asked, nervously.

Lily smiled… her green eyes sparkling.

"Of course I'd watch…Never missed a match…have I?"

James grinned broadly and looked at Sirius; who was grinning too…then at Peter; who gave him the thumbs-up.

* * *

"Lily's gonna watch me…Lily's gonna watch me…" James said in a singsong voice. 

"Enough already! You're driving me insane!" Sirius whined.

"You're just jealous, Pads…" James whispered.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The teams from Gryffindor and Slytherin lined up according to their status as players. 

The Seeker, Keeper, Beaters, Chasers… in that order.

"Now, I want a nice clean game…from all of you-"Madam Hooch said, looking around at them all. "Even though you don't follow me…" she added in an undertone. She blew the whistle and the players from both teams flew off.

James started looking for the snitch. From time to time he would glance at the Gryffindor stands…checking to see if Lily was watching him.

And there she was…right at the center…smiling at him.

He beamed. And started looking for the snitch again…he had his inspiration.

The woman he loved was cheering for him. James felt like he could do anything…

His emotions seemed to take control over him again as he did a back flip and the surrounding crowds gasped.

"Potter seems to be really inspired today!" Jake Clark, the commentator yelled.

This seemed to wake James from his so called "World".

Then, from out of nowhere a bludger came into sight, heading for James. Lily who noticed it stood up.

"James!"

He looked back and saw the bludger. He had to do a sloth-grip roll to avoid it.

Lily sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair.

"Thanks, Lily!" James shouted before speeding off.

"PRONGS! WILL YOU BE CAREFUL! YOU WERE NEARLY HIT!" Sirius yelled, appearing at his side.

"Sorry…" James said, carelessly.

Sirius sped off in the opposite direction and hit a bludger that was aimed for one of the Gryffindor chasers.

"Black seems to be fired up today!" Jake yelled, a grin pasted on his face.

A few minutes into the game had passed and Gryffindor was leading by 180:30.

The sky started to darken…as thunder and lightning fought their way to make their presence known to everyone.

"Seems like its going to rain! It'll be too hard to see in this condition!" shouted Jake, looking up at the sky.

James cursed loudly and looked around frantically. Then, he saw a glint of gold just beside the Gryffindor stands.

He sped towards it his hand stretched out. He was getting close…just a little…more…

He closed his hand and felt the small golden ball struggle in his hand.

James raised his hand with the snitch in it.

The Gryffindors cheered and chanted the name of their great seeker. _James Potter_.

"Potter has caught the snitch and Gryffindor wins!!!!" shouted Jake, he was in Gryffindor house and was obviously happy.

James who caught the snitch near the Gryffindor stands was being pulled at the end of his robes.

"Hey! Hey! Careful! He could fall you know!" yelled Sirius from behind him.

"Padfoot! Party at the common room?" James asked, grinning at Sirius mischievously.

"You read my mind, Prongs!" Sirius replied, grinning back at his best friend.

* * *

"**James Potter! James Potter! James** **Potter!**" the whole Gryffindor house was shouting. 

James smiled at them and spotted Lily at a corner... studying her head off. He walked to her and sighed as he noticed at least 10 books surrounding her.

Lily hadn't noticed him seeing as the books were stacked up on each other.

James whispered in her ear, "Studying again?"

Lily jumped in her seat. She spun around and saw that it was James.

"JAMES! You gave me quite a fright!"

James scratched his head and smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry Lily…You just seemed like you needed some company…Can't you at least get some rest? Every time I see you…you always seem to be studying!"

Lily considered him for a moment and thought of a possible way to get out of this. But, the plans she thought of wouldn't probably work right now…

She sighed and gathered her things. "okay, okay…I'll take a rest…but its just for today, James!"

James smiled at her and turned around. He headed for the nearest table and got two bottles of butterbeer. Then returned to were Lily was sitting.

"So, about our date tomorrow…" James said, upon arriving at the table. He handed her a bottle and sat down.

"Let's meet up at the entrance hall by…9:00?" she asked him.

"Will do…More time to spend together alone, I guess…" he said smiling charmingly at her, Lily blushed and smiled sheepishly at him.

* * *

_Early morning… the next day…_

"Hey, Moony…_Psst_…" Sirius whispered as low as he could. Remus who was a light sleeper, woke up easily, and opened one bleary eye and looked around.

"Whoscallinme?" he asked, sleepily.

"Shut up, Moony!" Sirius shouted as softly as he could.

"Sirius?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He noticed that it was still rather dark.

"Yeah…I've got a question…" he said, grinning.

Remus tipped his head to one side in question. "What?" then a thought suddenly occurred to him. "And why may I ask did you wake me up this early in the morning? A Saturday…morning?"

But Sirius didn't reply, he was still grinning.

"Oh no…" Remus sighed. He knew that grin. That was the grin he used when he had an idea.

Sirius tiptoed across the room to Remus' bed and sat down beside him.

"You are NOT getting me into trouble today, Sirius! I'm too tired to do detentions!"

"Nope you won't…you can go back to sleep after I ask you or just go to the bathroom until I finish…It's really up to you…if you don't want to join then it's fine with me." Sirius whispered.

"Why didn't you wake Prongs up…instead of me?" Remus asked, though he thought he already knew the answer.

He's gonna play a prank or whatever that involved James.

"Oh, nothing that involves you…but involves the person we're talking about right now…"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Ok… What's your question then?" he too was smiling now.

"What spell can burn stuff?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus seriously, who blinked.

"How 'bout... Flagrate? This spell enables the caster to be able to draw lines of fire with their wand." Remus explained, slowly and very carefully. "Or… Incendio? It creates a fire. This spell magically creates what would otherwise be an ordinary Muggle fire. As such, it is different to other wizarding fires that are closely controllable."

Sirius' jaw dropped and he was staring at Remus as if he was something indecent to look at.

Remus blinked. "What?!"

"You scare me sometimes, Moony…"

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head as Sirius stood up and left for his own bed.

"Thanks a lot!" he whispered before pulling the sheets over his head.

Silence enveloped the room. Remus took one look at Sirius, James, Peter, Frank; their other roommate, then at the window.

He smiled and went back to sleep. Thinking of the possible ways Sirius would prank James. It probably had something to do with fire…

* * *

Sirius waited for a while before checking that Remus was indeed asleep before sitting up. 

He looked over at Remus' bed and saw that he was fast asleep again. He got up and went to the bathroom door.

Then, Sirius opened the shower and took a bath. In a few minutes he finished…and was wide awake now.

'hmm…were to start?' Sirius thought, sarcastically. James shifted in his bed and was now facing Peter's bed.

Sirius turned to the door and opened it slowly. It creaked due to the slowness of how it was opened, but Sirius didn't mind.

He stepped out of the room and took out his wand. He was half-way down the stairs before he remembered that he left his bag.

'Bloody hell! I left my stinking bag!' he scratched his head in annoyance as he went back to the boys' dorm to get his bag.

He had prepared all the things he needed. With one last glance at his sleeping roommates he closed the door and headed for their usual spot in front of the common room fire.

He sat down, pointed his wand at the fire and said, "Incendio!"

A fire blazed beautifully in front of him…warming his almost frozen body.

Sirius sighed and slumped in his chair. He got out a piece of paper and threw it in the air. It slowly sank down and Sirius pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Flagrate!" he made swishing movements with his wand and watched as marks were made on the paper.

It fell to the floor without a sound. The paper had 'Padfoot' written on it… Using the spell, he had written his name.

"Nice…I wonder if it hurts…" he said to himself.

Pointing his wand at his arm he whispered, "Flagrate…" then he slowly lowered his wand, making a line. He groaned at the heat that was burning his skin and immediately stopped. He looked at his burn then, rubbed it unconsciously.

'It wasn't TOO bad…" he thought with a grin.

The sun was rising now… it was going to be bright soon. Sirius could hear the scuffling of feet, and got up.

He re-entered the dorm and levitated his bag to his bed. Then, he looked at James… 'Maybe I could just… burn his sheets.' Sirius thought.

'I could extinguish it if it gets worse anyways…and James' wand is just beside him.'

He grinned as he made his way towards James with his wand pointed at him.

"_Incendio_…" he whispered and red sparks flew out from his wand and onto James' bed.

James moaned as he felt the heat rise up to his legs. He sat up, sniffing and looking around.

"Hey…guys? Can you smell that?" he asked sleepily.

When no one answered he rubbed his eyes and noticed that his bed was on fire.

"F-FIRE!!! BLOODY HELL!" he got his pillow and started hitting the fire with it. He got his wand and shouted, "Aguamenti!"

The fire took a while to extinguish, considering it was surrounding him.

Sirius who was watching from his bed, couldn't contain his laughter anymore…so James immediately looked at Sirius as he heard him laugh.

"SIRIUS!!!!!" James yelled, outraged that his best friend would try to burn him. "You really ARE trying to kill me!!!!!"

Remus, Peter and Frank simultaneously sat up at James' yell.

"What's wrong?!" Frank asked, sitting up and withdrawing his wand from his bed-side table.

Remus and Peter looked around frantically. Then, Remus sniffed and smelled smoke.

"Was there a fire?" he asked, but then noticed Sirius laughing.

He slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head. Peter looked around at all of them perplexed.

"What happened? What fire?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, Wormtail... just Sirius laughing at my expense." James said, angrily.

"That was revenge for what you did yesterday!" Sirius said through laughs. "You shocked me half to death!"

James rolled his eyes as Remus crossed over to him and looked at his bed. "I'm guessing you used…_Incendio_…didn't you, Sirius?"

A grin spread across Sirius' face as Remus, Peter and Frank fussed over James, checking if he had any wounds.

"Sirius, if I get any serious injuries from this… You're **DEAD**!" James screamed, throwing his pillow at Sirius who dodged it easily.

"Wow! I didn't know that those injuries were called '_Sirius injuries_'?! Is it because I made them?" Sirius asked, cheekily.

James scowled at the bad pun. "You just ruined my day, PADFOOT!!!!!"

Then the door opened… revealing Lily Evans, who was in her blue pajamas. It surprisingly matched her eyes.

"James? Why are you shouting this early in the morning?" she asked, then, coughed. "Is that smoke I smell?"

"Yes, Lily…" James replied. "It's smoke…"

"Have you been playing with fire?!" Lily asked, putting her hands on her hips.

James flinched. 'Damn! Sirius…If she decides to cancel our date and goes back to ignoring me, I'm gonna **kill you**!'

James looked down at his hands. "I haven't been playing with fire…My bed just CAUGHT fire, of its own accord!" he explained, looking at Sirius from the corner of his eyes. Lily looked at his bed and saw that he wasn't lying. Her expression quickly changed from anger to worry. She rushed to James' side and took his hands in hers. James and the others were taken aback by her sudden reaction that they slightly jumped in their positions.

"Did you get any burns? Any?" she asked, searching frantically through the accessible areas of his body.

James smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek. He rubbed it gently…staring at her wonderful ever green eyes…

"I'm fine…" he reassured her. "I'm strong guy…and besides, I've got my wand!"

Lily sighed and said, "Ok… I wonder why your bed caught fire anyways!"

James, Remus, Peter and Frank turned to look at Sirius. Who was laughing to himself in his bed.

Lily stood up and strode across the room to Sirius' bed in just 3 steps, with an angry look on her face that said 'Sirius, if you killed James… you would be the first one among his friends to die!'

Sirius looked at her in amusement. "Good Morning, Lily!" He said, coolly.

"Sirius…I'm gonna be telling Professor Mcgonagall about this!" she said. "And with any luck she won't let you go to Hogsmeade... sparing us the trouble of smelling those stinking dungbombs for a while!"

He shrugged, still maintaining his grin. Lily, seeing that Sirius was still grinning stomped her feet and left the room. Close to tears.

James saw her and stood up, glaring at Sirius for a while before following her.

Sirius looked down at his hand and sighed. "I-I didn't mean to make him THIS angry…"

Remus and Peter looked at each other. Frank sighed too and decided to leave. This fight was between the marauders and Lily and it did not involve him.

He went to the dorm bathroom and took a shower.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sirius…" Remus said, as he walked over to him.

"Yeah, Sirius…" Peter agreed.

"I-I didn't think that Lily would get involved…and I never thought James would be this angry…" his voice was so low that Remus and Peter had to lean nearer to him to hear what he was saying.

"Well…you obviously thought wrong…" Remus said, sadly. "I told you a hundred times, your fooling around could hurt-"

"I KNOW!" Sirius shouted, standing up from his bed. "I know, Moony!"

Remus was taken aback by Sirius sudden reaction but nevertheless…he kept his cool.

"James…Well, lets just say he's…uh…he's kinda obsessed with Lily right now…Not that he always was…but…He's finally got her…after all the years of courting her…the rejections he had received from her…" Remus explained. "He's just feeling nervous…and frustrated…and…imagine if you were in his place. Wouldn't YOU be like that?!"

Sirius slowly nodded.

"He's probably tired, Sirius…" Peter said, placing his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "He'll come 'round…"

"I hope you're right…" he replied with a sigh. "If I've ruined our friendship because of this…I'll never forgive myself…"

* * *

"Lily!" James called to her. "Lily! Wait!" 

Lily stopped and turned back. James blinked as he saw that she was crying.

"L-Lily…" he said, moving to her and taking her in his arms.

"I can't believe that Sirius did that on purpose! He...He could've killed you…plus, you were asleep, weren't you?" she said through sobs.

James stroked her long-red hair and whispered, "I know…I couldn't believe it myself…sure, he does things like that a lot…but…I was awake the whole time…"

They stood there for a while before Lily spoke. "Let's-Let's leave early…I'm sure that Professor Mcgonagall won't mind that we leave the school an hour before the usual time…"

James nodded and led her to the girls' dorm before kissing her hand and saying, "I'll be outside…waiting…"

Lily nodded and smiled sadly. James watched as she entered her dorm before leaving.

He entered the door and saw that Sirius was lying on his bed with his face in his hands. Remus was reading a book as usual and Peter was sorting out the clothes he was going to wear to Hogsmeade later.

He walked to his bed and took a towel and some clothes. Then, headed towards the bathroom door, he knocked three times.

"Please hurry up, Frank…"

"James? Oh, sure…I'm nearly done…" James heard Frank's voice from the other side.

"Thanks…"

James leaned on the wall and looked at the window. But he didn't have to wait long. The door opened revealing Frank fully dressed and ready to go.

"Going with Alice?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

"Of course! Who else would I go with?" he said, punching James playfully on the shoulder.

James entered the bathroom and took a shower. He combed his hair with a wet brush…trying to flatten his hair even a bit but failed miserably.

He brushed his teeth and wore his clothes. He faced the mirror and checked himself out.

"Good…" he said to himself.

He went out and got his money; 30 galleons, 16 sickles and 10 knuts.

He headed out but not before saying, "Bye, Remus, Peter! Frank, Good Luck with your date!" he said winking at Frank, who laughed.

"You too!" he replied.

James headed towards the girls dorm and when he was half-way there, the stairs magically turned into a slide, making him fall back down.

By the time he reached the bottom he was cursing, loudly.

"Bloody stairs!" he shouted.

He sat on a chair nearby and waited for Lily.

10 minutes later… Lily came out wearing a red-mini skirt and a pink turtle-necked shirt and a brown jacket.

James' eyes widened as he examined what Lily was wearing. Lily giggled walking over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

James grinned and took her hand and kissed it. "Shall we have breakfast at the Great Hall first, my lady?"

Lily giggled and replied, "Yes, my good sir…Breakfast sounds good…"

James and Lily laughed and headed for the Portrait hole.

He turned back to the Boys' Dorm and thought, 'Sirius…this means _war_…'

* * *

A/N: 

This chapter is the longest one so far… This is also the weirdest one…

And I almost cried writing this! I can't believe I made Sirius and James argue! WAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Well…no use crying over spilled milk, right?

Hehe...anyways…I hope you all like this chapter…

Flaming is welcome…but please take it easy on me! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: A date and war?

"**Love, Hatred, and Friendship…"**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT**__ own Harry Potter or the characters in this fic...J.K Rowling owns them..._

_And I just wanted to say...that this is my first fic...so...please forgive any grammatical errors in it..._

**Chapter 4: A Date…and…war?**

Lily and James had given Mcgonagall their permission slips and were exiting the gates that led to hogsmeade.

"So… where do you want to go first?" James asked, taking her hands in his.

"erm… wherever you want to go, I guess…" Lily replied, smiling.

"How about at Honeydukes?" James suggested. "I heard that they've got lots of new sweets!"

"Do they really?" Lily asked, looking at James, incredulously. "Like what?"

"Well…" James said, slowly. "You have to find out for yourself…"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because…" James said, simply.

"Because why?" she asked again.

"Because I said so…" he said with a chuckle.

"Fine." She said, putting out her tongue, and acting like a child.

James raised his eyebrows and smirked. "You look cute when you do that, you know…"

"What?" she asked, looking at him perplexed. "When I act like a brat?"

"Yeah…" he replied. "Oh, here we are…"

They entered Honeydukes and looked around. There was no one there besides the shop owner, the employees and the two of them.

"Wow…we're early…" Lily said. "REAL early…"

"Good morning, kids!" greeted the shop owner.

"Good morning!" Lily and James both replied.

The two of them walked around the place and examined the new sweets.

There were lots, just as James said. Chocolate butterflies, bubblegum wands…even, _chocolate parchment that didn't even LOOK like chocolates_!

"1 pack is good for a week…unless finished early…" Lily read aloud, then, she started laughing. "Sounds good!"

"I think I'll buy those…want some too Lily?" James asked.

"Oh, no it's alright…I can buy my own…" Lily said, taking out her wallet. "It's just 1 galleon-"

James took her hand and gave her 3 galleons. "I insist."

Lily saw the look on his face that said 'You can't stop me.' Then, sighed. "ok, ok…"

"Good…" James said, looking around. "I'll be back…" he said waving to Lily.

"Where are you going?!" she called after him.

"I won't be going out! I'll just look for something!" he said.

* * *

"Where is it?" James said, looking around frantically. "Bloody Hell…and it was a nice gift, too!" 

He kept walking in fast paces until he saw what he was looking for. "Found it!" he said with a smirk.

It was Lilies; chocolate lilies…

"I'm sure she'll love these…" he said to himself. He got a handful of the chocolate flowers and went to the counter.

"I'm going to buy these..." James said, while looking around. Checking if the coast was clear and he saw that Lily was still pondering over the new sweets.

He smiled and said, "Could you wrap 'em? I'm sorta giving them to her…"

The shop owner immediately understood and winked at him. "Girlfriend?"

James blushed a bit at his comment and nodded. The shop owner chuckled and with a flick of his wand the gift wrappers wrapped itself around the chocolate flowers neatly.

He paid a total of 2 galleons, 5 sickles and 2 knuts. "Thanks…" he whispered to the shop owner.

He went over to Lily and saw that she already paid for the chocolate parchment. They left the shop and walked a while and saw a children's park and they both sat on the grass.

* * *

Lily turned to James who was leaning against a nearby tree and had something on his lap. 

"James?" she called out.

"Yeah?" he replied, thoughtfully.

"What's that on your lap?" she asked, going to him to get a closer look at it.

James smiled and took it, hiding it away from Lily.

"Close your eyes…"

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because…" he replied, simply.

Lily raised her eyebrows. 'Here we go again…'

"Ok…I'll close my eyes…"

James moved closer to her and pecked her on the lips. Lily giggled but kept her eyes closed.

He took her hands and placed the flowers on them. Lily, feeling something fall on her hands, immediately opened her eyes and saw the flowers.

"Wow! Thank you so much, James!" she said, hugging him. "I love them! What are they? I thought you said you weren't going to go out?"

"And I didn't…" he replied simply, stroking her hair. "Taste them…"

She looked at him questioningly but he just smiled. She got one flower and tasted it.

"White chocolate?!" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I found out that you really loved white chocolate…then, I saw those…" he said, indicating the flowers. "Lilies…"

"Oh, James you are so sweet!" Lily said, examining the chocolate flowers.

"No problem…" James said, smiling sincerely. "Anything for you… my LilyFlower…"

Lily blushed and looked away. James pulled her in for a tight hug, then, kissed her lightly on the lips.

She looked away and giggled a bit. James smirked at her reaction and said, "I am so _lucky_ to have a girlfriend like you!"

Lily laughed and stood up. She ran to the swings and sat down. She moved her legs back and forward and back and forward.

James raised his eyebrows and walked to her. He put his hands in his pocket.

"James?"

James smiled at her and said, "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"If you don't mind me asking…How did you Sirius, Remus and Peter become friends… I mean…you four are kind of different…in a way…and yet…so the same…You are…care-free…like Sirius…but you can be sweet at times…much more than Sirius could ever be." Lily said, and sighed. "Then, Remus…he's…well…hard-working?"

"I can be hard-working too!" argued James.

Lily laughed and stopped the swing, using the soles on her feet.

"I know, James…I know…" she whispered, hugging him tightly.

"I knew that…" James replied, cheekily.

He leaned down to kiss her, and he stroked her hair as he did so.

It seemed an eternity or so to them, seeing as neither of them wanted it to end. But it had to end somehow.

Lily giggled and blushed a deeper red. While James just chuckled. He looked up into the sky and thought of Sirius.

"I'll have to get back at him later…" he whispered, so low that he thought that Lily won't hear him. He was wrong though.

"Get back at him later?" Lily asked. "Who are you talking about, James?"

"Oh…it's nothing to worry about…" he said, shrugging.

"It's never _nothing _when it involves YOU, James…" she said, sadly.

James looked away. "Don't worry about it, Lily…"

Lily looked at him worriedly and said, "Please?"

James gulped and sighed. "I'm planning on getting back at Sirius…you know…for what he did…this morning…"

Lily shook her head and said, "No…I don't want this friendship ruined because of me!"

"Don't worry it's not a big problem! We do this everyday!" he argued.

But Lily shook her head in disapproval again.

"James Potter! You will not…And I repeat NOT get revenge for what happened this morning!"

James' eyes widened in shock and he just chortled. "You're never going to change, aren't you?"

Lily smirked and knew that the battle was won. James wouldn't get back at Sirius anymore. Or would he?

* * *

"Sirius... Are you going to Hogsmeade with us or what?!" Remus asked, for like the 100th time that minute; Sirius' head was under a pillow. 

He mumbled something incoherent, making Remus lose his temper.

"Padfoot, if you don't get out of there, I will MAKE you!" he bellowed.

Sirius came out from under his pillow and glared at Remus, who, glared back.

He threw his pillow at Remus, but, he promptly dodged it.

"Tsk, Tsk …It seems you're losing your touch…"

Sirius looked at him incredulously. "Did you just 'tsk' me again?"

Remus shrugged. "Maybe…"

The bathroom door opened, and revealed a plump boy with short blonde hair. "Hey guys, Remus…why were you shouting?"

"I'm trying to make Sirius see sense!" he growled, sounding like the werewolf he was.

"Really? I didn't know that anyone could see sense!" Peter said, sounding excited. "Could I see too?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other…it was evident that they were both thinking the same thing.

'He really is stupid, isn't he?'

'Yeah...'

Unable to control themselves, they just laughed. Peter was looking at them perplexedly.

"So, Sirius… Are you coming?" Remus asked, one more time.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you, Moony?" Sirius chortled. And Remus smirked.

* * *

Lily and James walked around Hogsmeade, it was close to the Christmas Holidays so it was snowing. 

James took Lily's hand in his and they went into the 3 Broomsticks…

James had asked Lily if she was hungry and she said that she was but, didn't notice her hunger until now and it was already 1pm!

He led her to a table by the fire and pulled out a chair; like gentlemen did.

"What a gentleman…" giggled Lily, she pecked him on the cheek, and James chuckled.

* * *

Remus, Peter and Sirius went down into Hogsmeade and when the 3 broomsticks came into view, Sirius immediately said that he wanted to go there, simply because it was cold. They had gone down to Hogsmeade at 12:10. 

"It's not THAT cold, you know…" Remus said, indignantly.

"That's because you've got a thick layer of SKIN!" Sirius said, going to the fire the moment they went in.

Remus shook his head and sighed. He told Peter to get a table near the fire, while he ordered some butterbeers.

By the time he was done buying he looked over at the fire and saw Sirius still standing there.

"Sirius, Come over here! Do you want your butterbeer or what?!"

Sirius took his gloves from his pockets and wore them. "Have they got some Firewhiskey?"

Remus raised his eyebrows and chose to ignore his question. He turned around and headed for their table.

"HEY!"

He kept walking.

"DON'T IGNORE ME MOONY!!!!"

"Sitting down…"

Sirius glared daggers at his back and scowled. He walked over to their table and sat down on the vacant seat away from Remus.

Remus drank his butterbeer and smirked at Sirius' reaction.

"So, Sirius, what are you gonna do now?" asked Remus, when he got settled on his chair.

Sirius shifted on his seat uncomfortably. "Dunno…" he replied. His reply was barely audible.

"Well, for once…you could apologize-"

"I'm not going to do that!!!"

Remus dropped his bottle down with so much force that everyone looked at them. "Yes, you will, Sirius…I thought that you were sorry that you did that to James?!"

Sirius pursed his lips and placed his face in his hands. He mumbled something incoherent and Remus and Peter had to go closer to hear.

Though they still didn't hear what he said.

"What was that, Sirius?" Peter asked him.

Sirius glared at him through the gaps in his fingers and whispered, "It's nothing…"

"Nothing?"

Sirius shook his head and covered the gaps in his hands, so it covered his face once again.

Remus ran a hand through his hair.

"Really, Sirius…Grow up…You can't evade him forever!" And as he said that, the door of the 3 broomsticks opened.

Remus looked over at the door and saw James and Lily.

"Oh no…" he said, his voice breaking down.

Sirius looked up and saw his expression. He spun around in his chair and saw them; James and Lily.

James pulled out a chair and helped her sit in it.

"What a gentleman…" she said and then pecked him on the cheek. James chuckled.

He turned back to their table, white in the face and dropped his head on the table. Loudly.

James jumped slightly at the thud and turned around.

"Hey Remus, Peter!" he said, raising his hand in greeting.

"Hey, James!" Remus said, feigning happiness.

"Hey!" greeted Peter.

James moved to closer to their table and noticed Sirius, who was now banging his head on the table, causing the surrounding people to look at them.

James glared at Sirius' before saying, "Remus, How's your day so far?"

"Okay!" he replied.

"Well, I gotta go…Lily's waiting-"he began, but was cut off. Lily appeared behind him.

"Hello Remus, Peter! I thought I heard your voices!" she said, then, she noticed Sirius. "Sirius! If you don't stop that you're gonna have a large bump on your forehead! And you're gonna end up having one hell of a migrane!"

James, Remus, Peter and Sirius all looked at her incredulously.

"Wow Lily…It's seems that you've been spending too much time with James, that you're getting his bad language…" Remus said, chuckling.

"Your point is?" she asked, then, she turned to Sirius. "Well, I don't know what's gotten you so upset, but I strongly advice you to stop that!"

Sirius, who continued banging his head after glancing up at her, looked up at her again. "I can do whatever I want to…and getting my head acquainted with this fine, wooden surface is what I want to do…" then, he resumed banging his head on the table.

Everyone stared at him, everyone except Peter; who laughed out loud.

"Nice one Sirius!"

Sirius looked at him, incredulously. "It was a joke, Wormtail…"

And that immediately stopped Peter from laughing. "I thought it was funny…"

Sirius shook his head and looked at Lily. "Having fun?"

Lily looked at him curiously. "With what?"

"Your _date_! Obviously…" he said.

"Oh, of course! Why do you ask?" Lily asked. "Have you gone to Honeydukes, yet? James bought me these…Lilies…and its white chocolate too!"

Sirius looked at James and saw that he was staring at him.

"C'mon, Lily…let's go eat…" James said, turning to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "What do you want?"

He glanced back at Sirius and narrowed his eyes. Sirius must've understood that look, because he stood up and took out his wand.

"James Potter!"

James smirked and turned around to face him.

"What do you want, Black?" James asked, smugly.

"I accept your challenge!" he replied, with just the same amount of smugness in his voice as James.

James' smirk widened and he turned around; with Lily still in his arms.

Lily seemed too shocked, that she was speechless.

The surrounding crowd gasped.

And everyone started whispering.

"James Potter and Sirius Black? I thought they were best friends?"

"Yeah…I think they quarreled…"

"What do you think is gonna happen?"

"Maybe, Black-"

"That mudblood might be involved again…"

He heard the word he hated the most, the unforgivable word and got annoyed at them. "Shut Up! Mind your own business!"

And everyone resumed what they were doing before.

* * *

A/N: 

I didn't know what to write…so it took me quite a while…

Hehe…I got a bit of that so called "Writer's block"…

Anyways…I just ended Chapter 4 this way…

Flames are welcome!

As long as I can learn from them…useless reviews like…"you suck" or "this is the worst story I've ever read" aren't welcome…

Hope you like it anyways!

Please review guys!!!


End file.
